


Meeting a Proper Princess

by SexTheHex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diapers, Fecal Soiling, Gen, Humiliation, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Princess Sonia is the perfect woman! She’s outstandingly attractive and kind hearted… what’s the catch?





	Meeting a Proper Princess

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Story contains content with scat (diaper soiling). Only read if that's what you're into, otherwise stay clear!
> 
> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 1/8/17.

Princess Sonia escorted the handsome nobleman throughout her luxurious castle. The beautiful princess was the darling of her loyal subjects, sporting a flawless face, fair skin, and a massive pair of tits that tended to jiggle slightly with every step she made. Her scandalous fashion habits would have her exiled in any other kingdom. The woman decided against wearing complicated dresses opting instead for ones that showed off her buxom chest and came with hemlines that barely covered her buttocks. She kept her legs covered with only black thigh high stockings. Past her extravagant looks, the princess was a kind soul, sacrificing long time luxuries of the crown for the good of her kingdom. She was the centerpiece of the royal family. She was the perfect woman!

…But how was she this perfect and yet she still remained unmarried? A good question, but not one that lingered in the head of Robert Astor, the nobleman being given a personal tour of the castle by the princess. Mr. Astor was handsome in his own right, but he could hardly believe he was lucky enough to garner the attention of the princess as a possible husband! He felt like the luckiest man in the world as he followed behind the princess, staring at her luxurious features whenever her gaze strayed off of him. Only once had he failed to look away from the princess’s extravagant rump as she turned his way to check on him. Sonia’s sly giggle at his intrigue had him waddling with an erection for the remainder of the tour.

Finally, as the sun set and the day concluded, the two sat down to freely converse. The princess wanted to pry at the man with some conversation before retiring for the night. Her mention of possibly retiring together had Mr. Astor absolutely enthralled. For half an hour they sat there, giggling and conversing, before princess Sonia brought up a more pressing matter.

Princess Sonia cleared her throat to speak up. “Oh, would you excuse me for just a moment Mr. Astor? I’m afraid I need to relieve myself.”

“…Oh, certainly” Robert answered, a bit surprised the princess would talk about such uncivilized things in the midst of conversation.

“Thank you!” Princess Sonia rang.

Robert expected for the princess to stand up and depart for a chamber pot, but she simply sat there for a long while, eyeing him excitedly. What was going on here? Was there some royal etiquette the princess was expecting of him he was oblivious to?

“Um… aren’t you going to go relieve yourself?” Robert asked.

“Oh, yes, of course. I’m doing so right now.” Sonia replied.

Robert was stunned. Did he um… did he hear that right? He spoke up again. “Um, wha-“

Robert’s attempt at a double take was shortly interrupted by the deafening sound of a brassy fart, piecing the air swiftly with a foul stench. Sonia’s face shifted from a small, trained smile to lulled eyelids and an ear to ear grin. Her tongue hung out, accompanied by a deep sigh of relief, as a second noisy gas explosion rang out from her behind.

Robert’s hand shot to cover his face in surprise. What!? Was this real? How on earth was such an epitome of beauty doing something so foul so casually right in front of him!? And oh god, how was she able to create such an abhorrent smell! Robert had worked alongside horses earlier in his life and even their flatulence wasn’t this bad!

Yet it seemed that Sonia’s gas was just an introduction to the disgusting habits of the princess. After another fart ripped from her rear, she hunched over slightly, biting her lower lip and grunting. It was all too evident what the princess was about to do! Robert was in complete disbelief.

“What… what is the meaning of this!?” Robert yelled, shocked at the princess. “I thought you were a lady, not some filthy disgusting… your positioned as if you… a-are you really about to shit on your damn chair like an animal?”

“Huh?” The princess retorted, snapping out of her self-induced trance from the sensation of relieving her gut of such horrid farts.

“Shit on my… shit on my chair!? Oh of course not, silly!” the princess reassured the man. “I have a diaper on.”

Robert flinched in confusion at the response. That was hardly any better.

Sonia soon caught on to Mr.Astor’s confusion from the stunned silence. “Gaah… Did they really forget to explain to you my role in the kingdom?” Sonia asked. “I thought we had a policy to get prospective husbands up to speed about my habits before they attempt to court me.“

”My parents trained me since I was a little girl to nurture the earth and to waste nothing. Come my teenaged years, I started experimenting with my diet to make sure my body could always give to the earth. After years of training, I’ve fine-tuned my body into a work of art, even with something as disgusting as my excretions. My waste is the most luxurious fertilizer in the country, Mr. Astor, and with daily feasts of berries and fiber, I produce inhuman amounts. I do it all for the good of my subjects. My kingdom will never go hungry! My people will be endlessly prosperous from the bountiful supplies of food fertilized with my scat!” Sonia proudly proclaimed.

With her speech concluded, Sonia returned to focusing on the burden in her bowels. Her pucker was struggling to keep back her daily inhuman shitload for much longer, winking more frequently as peristalsis pressured her waste. The princess let out whimpering groans as her asshole stretched wide for the huge load. For any other person’s asshole, dilating even 1 inch in diameter for a shit would be a painful rarity, but not for princess Sonia. Her veteran ring flexed wide to expel her massive bowel movement, the thick head of her first log reaching 2 inches in diameter!

Princess Sonia, head pressed against the table, arms gripping the table sides, and teeth grit together in a show of her intense effort to push, finally summoned the strength to move her waste past the point of no return. The knobby head began emerging from her, soon tenting the fabric of her cloth diaper as it steadily emerged. The inaugural behemoth snaked out of her, filling the seat of her undergarment in one massive, unbroken piece. Only once the huge shit had reached 16 inches in length did Sonia break the flow of her waste to recuperate. She took a moment to breathe and wipe the drool pooling out of her mouth off of the table.

Robert was beyond words. He was simultaneously mortified and fascinated by the cute, petite princess in front of her. Did no one else in the kingdom know of this disgusting habit? Had he just been oblivious to the fact she could shit like a horse? How could her bowels possibly hold such massive volumes? Fucking, why was he still here, it fucking stunk! As much as Robert’s legs wanted to barge out screaming in shock, a morbid curiosity hung in his head preventing him from moving. He just had to see how much Sonia could produce.

After her short break, Sonia bore down again to continue her mega load, a thick log of waste blooming her pucker wide once again as she added to the mass below her. Already the cloth diaper was sagging considerably and was teetering on the edge of excelling its maximum comfortable capacity. The princess paid that no mind, stuffing her diaper with more fresh waste from her over packed bowels. The resistance of her overstuffed garment was a sensation she relished when relieving herself. It was more incentive to keep going than any signal to stop!

And continue she did, cooing in delight as the thickest portion of her bowel movement was done with. Ropes of solid shit seemed to flow out of her effortlessly, adding to the bloated pile hanging from her ass. The fabric had yet to discolor due to its specially chosen thickness, only slightly dampened thus far. For another three minutes the princess sat smashing her massive chest and the rest of her upper body across the table, shitting like a cow without a single care. Then, finally, the last of the disgusting crackle and slopping sounds coming from her ass started dissipating. A final loud fart signaled the princess was done. Her diaper was stretched with what looked like over 20 pounds of girl shit, a weight she seemed to be use to carrying as she effortlessly balanced her frame even with the sagging diaper.

As a final straw for Mr. Astor’s patience, once done with her movement, she simply angled the overstuffed diaper over her seat and sat down in it, momentarily relishing the sensation of squishing her mess. She spaced out for a few moments before looking towards him, almost as if nothing had happened.

“Thank you for excusing me!” Sonia chimed. “Now, about the prospect of marriage…”

Robert had had enough. Red faced, he slammed his fist against the table.

“This is an outrage! Do you take me for a fool!? What sort of prank is this!? You’re a joke of a monarch! I will never marry such a fowl, disgusting woman!” He roared.

“Mr. Astor!” Princess Sonia exclaimed “I proudly wear the weight of my command, even if it sags below me in a soiled diaper! If you’ve lost interest in courting me just because you’re not high class enough to appreciate the noble sacrifice I’ve made with my body for my kingdom and for the very earth, you may leave!” Princess Sonia yelled. “Guards! Escort this man out!”

Sonia wasn’t angry as Mr. Astor was pulled away, just disappoint. Another vein man only interested in her looks, growing disgusted at how dirty her queenly duties became. Royalty came with such massive burdens. Did they really expect her to be eye candy constantly? Surely one day some noble man in her kingdom would see the true intent of her toils and praise her for her selfless acts to provide for her people. Oh how she longed for the day she could call that wonderful man her husband.

One day she’d have a worthy king, but for now, she needed to dispose of the massive mess her ass was sinking into, suspending her above her seat with a layer of her own waste maybe an inch in thickness. Time to summon a guardsman to haul off her diaper and repurpose it as fertilizer for the needy farmers of her kingdom…

But first… the princess did feel awfully excited having messed herself in front of another prospective suiter. Perhaps she could take the time to enjoy a masturbation session before handing her waste in. Princess Sonia leaned back in her chair, arching her back and further squishing her mess while her hands darted for her needy cunt. She began fantasizing about how her next suiter might scold her while she shamelessly relieved herself like the dirty, disgusting cow she was.


End file.
